The Shadow Alchemist
by Bridget O'Connolly
Summary: Yugi reveals he's an alchemist and a shaman.
1. A Duel Monsters Tournament In Funibar

Yugi was talking to Yami both inside the main chamber of the Millennium Puzzle.

"Yugi, what's on your mind?" Yami asked with concern.

"It's nothing. I do have a doctor's appointment today." Yugi said.

"Worried?" Yami asked.

"A bit." Yugi said.

"Don't be." Yami said.

Yugi left the Millennium Puzzle and Yami appeared in spirit form in front of Yugi.

/Yami think you can stay in the Puzzle during the appointment? I'll fill you in later./

-Of course, Aibou.-

Yugi smiled at Yami and Yami re-entered the Millennium Puzzle. Yugi walked out of the Kame Game Shop and went to his doctor's office. The doctor examined Yugi and soon Yugi sat down on the examination table and the doctor sat on the chair in front of him.

"When was the last time you had a good nights sleep?" The doctor asked.

"Almost 3 months ago." Yugi said.

"I see what's been the problem with your sleeping?" The doctor asked.

"Weird and bad dreams." Yugi said.

"I'm gonna give you a prescription for some sleeping pills and write a referral to a psychiatrist." The doctor said.

"OK." Yugi said.

Yugi took the papers and left the doctor's office and soon returned to the Kame Game Shop. At that point Yami appeared in spirit form.

/Hey, Yami./

"The doctor gave me a prescription and I need to fill it." Yugi said.

Yami returned to the Millennium Puzzle. Solomon smiled and led Yami out to the car and the duo went to the pharmacy and soon had Yugi's pill.

-Yugi, what are those pills for?-

/Yami, I've been having problems sleeping for the last 3 months and these are supposed to help me sleep./

-Why didn't you tell me about this? And what's causing the problem with your sleep?-

/I didn't want to worry you. And I've been having these weird and bad dreams./

-Oh, Yugi…-

Yugi smiled tiredly and Yugi had also been keeping the fact that he now worked for KaibaCorb from everyone including his grandpa. Yugi went into his closet and soon walked out of the Kame Game Shop and walked into KaibaCorb, and went to work in his office. Soon Seto Kaiba walked into Yugi's office. Yugi stood up.

"Mr. Kaiba, what can I do for you, sir?" Yugi asked.

"I need you to set up a duel monsters tournament KaibaCorb will be throwing." Seto said.

"Yes sir, Mr. Kaiba. Sir, where will it be thrown?" Yugi asked.

"That's up to you, Motou." Seto said.

"I understand, sir." Yugi said

"But, in the meantime maybe you should take the rest of the day off you look exhausted." Seto said.

"I am really tired. I'll go home and get some sleep and when I wake up I'll start the planning, Mr. Kaiba." Yugi said.

"Alright, now go home." Seto said.

"Yes, sir." Yugi said.

Then Yugi grabbed his laptop and put it inside his briefcase and carried the briefcase out. By the time Yugi got out of KaibaCorb he was half asleep. Yami appeared in spirit form in front of Yugi.

-Aibou, maybe I should take over and get us home, you can barely stay awake.-

/OK./

"YuGiOh!" Yugi shouted fading to Yami.

Yami looked around to get a grasp on where the Kame Game Shop and soon realized they had just came out of the KaibaCorb. Yami sighed and figured Yugi would explain after he got some sleep and went to the Kame Game Shop carrying Yugi's briefcase. A few minutes later Yami switched out with the exhausted Yugi again. Yugi put his briefcase on the table in the living room and flopped down on the couch and fell asleep. Solomon closed shop for lunch and found Yugi sleeping in the living room on his way to the kitchen and grabbed a blanket and covered him up with the blanket. After Solomon ate he opened the store again.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Yugi got up and went to the kitchen and looked at the clock and saw it was six AM. He had fallen asleep at about 8 the morning before.

"Oh man, I slept 22 hours straight, I must have been tired." Yugi said.

Then Yugi pulled out a coffee cup and poured a cup of coffee. Then Yugi went back into the living room, picked up his briefcase, pulled out his laptop, walked into a kitchen, unplugged the phone at the wall, plugged in a splitter and plugged the phone back in, plugged in his laptop and logged onto AOL. Yugi took a sip of coffee and started to search for an apartment in town.

**ELEVEN AM**

Joey, Téa, Tristan, Duke and Ryou walked into the Kame Game Shop that had opened at 8.

"Hey, gramps, where's Yug?" Joey asked.

"Kitchen." Solomon said.

Then Joey, Téa, Tristan, Duke and Ryou walked into the kitchen and saw Yugi working on his computer.

"Hey, Yug, What're ya doing?" Joey asked.

Yugi looked up from his laptop. At that point Yugi had paid for and owned a large four bedroom, three and a half bath house near KaibaCorb and was narrowing down towns for the location of the new KaibaCorb Duel Monster Tournament.

"Well…" Yugi started as the phone rang and Yugi jumped up and answered it.

"Yes, sir. I'm on my way." Yugi said.

With that Yugi hung up, ran into the living room, grabbed his briefcase, then into the kitchen, put his laptop in it and started out of the Kame Game Shop. The gang chased after Yugi. Yugi bumped into a man outside. The man smiled and handed Yugi a set of keys. Yugi smiled and continued to KaibaCorb and ran into Seto's office followed by the gang.

"I'm here, Mr. Kaiba." Yugi said

Joey and the others stood in the doorway shocked. Seto stood up and turned to face Yugi.

"Motou, how's the planning going?" Seto asked.

"I've narrowed it down to three cities, sir." Yugi said.

"Good, what cities?" Seto asked.

"Funibar, Izzumo, and Tokyo. Actually right now I can narrow it down even farther to Izzumo or Funibar." Yugi said.

"Alright, keep me informed on the planning process." Seto said.

"Yes, sir, Mr. Kaiba." Yugi said.

"You're dismissed, Motou." Seto said.

Yugi nodded and turned to leave and noticed the gang had followed him.

"I guess I have some explaining to do. Come on guys I'll explain back at the Kame Game Shop." Yugi said as the group left KaibaCorb.

Once the group walked into the Kame Game Shop Yami appeared in spirit form next to Yugi.

"About three weeks ago Seto and Mokuba approached me…" Yugi started.

-About what?-

"Mokuba is involved in a foreign exchange program for the next five years so, they wanted me to take over as VP in the meantime." Yugi said.

"And what did ya say, Yug?" Joey asked

"I said yes, duh." Yugi said.

Joey blushed and everyone started laughing. Yugi walked up to his room followed by the gang, Yami appeared in the room and sat on the bed watching Yugi. When the gang walked in they found to their shock Yugi packing his things.

"What're ya doin'." Joey said****

-Exactly what I was wondering.-

/I'm packing just bought a house of my own./

-Really?-

/Yep./

"Well, I just bought a house of my own near KaibaCorb. Plus Seto asked me to set up a new KaibaCorb tournament." Yugi said.

"Really, where's it gonna held?" Joey asked.

"The tournament will be held in Funibar and the finals will be held in Izzumo.""

"And before you ask Joey, you're invited to the tournament as well." He added.

**TO BE CONTIUED…**


	2. The Domino Alchemist

**CHAPTER TWO  
"The Domino Alchemist"**

Yugi sighed and pulled out a piece of chalk and drew a transmutation circle and put some old clock clothes of his, a white t-shirt, and some red cloth of his in the middle of the transmutation circle.

"Yug, what the hell are Yami asked doin'?" Joey asked in confusion.

"It's a science, my father taught me it when I was little and I even got a teacher. Just watch." Yugi said.

Yugi knelt and clapped his hands and rested them on the outer part of the transmutation circle. Lighting flew and soon a familiar outfit appeared.

"My father uncle and grandfather were all alchemists. Grandpa just hasn't used his alchemy in a while." Yugi said.

"My dad use to wear this outfit. The number one law of alchemy is equivalent exchange, to obtain something of equal value must be lost." He said.

"Yugi!" Came a mysterious voice from downstairs.

Yugi smiled and quickly changed into the outfit he had transmutated, then he ran downstairs and hugged a tall man who had just arrived followed by another man and a woman.

"Mom, dad, and Uncle Alphonse." Yugi said as he hugged each of them.

Then the gang ran downstairs and Yami appeared.

"Yug, what's going on?" Joey asked in confusion.

Al however was looking at the details of the transmutated outfit.

"Did you transmutated this?" Al asked.

Yugi nodded.

"That's right Uncle Al. Guys, the woman is my mother Winry, the blond man is my father Edward, and the one examine my outfit is my Uncle Alphonse. He's my dad's little brother." Yugi said.

"Speaking of little brothers…" Ed started.

"Huh, what's going on?" Yugi asked.

"Your parents came to tell you that your gonna have a little brother in about 3 months." Al said smiling.

/A little brother…wow…/

-You'll be a great big brother, aibou.-

/Really think so?/

-I know so, aibou.-

"Come on then. We have a tournament to get ready for." Yugi reminded Joey.

"Right, Yug." Joey said.

"Later." Yugi said as the gang left.

**THE NEXT DAY**

All was arranged and the tournament would start the next day.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Yugi, his family and the gang headed for Funibar by train. Yugi and Winry were alone in one of the bedrooms of the Funibar Inn. Winry started examing Yugi's left arm. The two seemed to be alone however Téa was outside.

"Has your left arm been acting up lately?" Winry asked.

"It locks up sometimes." Yugi said.

"Then I guess it's time to perform a little maintenance." Winry said smiling softly.

Yugi smiled and took his jacket and shirt off at that point Téa fell in through the door and looked at Yugi and was shocked to see that the duelist she had known for years had an automail left arm.

"Téa…" Yugi started.

"W-W-When? H-How?" Téa asked.

"Don't feel to bad Yami doesn't even know about it." Yugi said.

At that point his mom disconnected the automail and started the maintenance in another compartment. Tea brushed a hand through Yugi's hair. Yugi smiled softly the fact is he'd loved her since Duelist Kingdom. Yami appeared in spirit form and smiled softly.

-I noticed the automail arm a while ago and I had figured you'd tell me what happened when you were ready.-

"It all started when I was seven…" Yugi started.

"I see, you don't have to continue if you don't want." Téa said softly.

"There was a carriage accident in Central. My father is a State Alchemist they call him the Full Metal Alchemist, anyway the carriage rolled over and my arm got caught under the carriage and they had to cut it off, they took me to HQ for recovery and…" Yugi started.

"They knew my mother would make me an automail arm and that the nerve had to be raw so, they couldn't give me anything for pain when they cut my arm off." He finished.

Téa hugged Yugi, kissed him on the lips and Yugi kissed her back. Yami smiled and he returned to the puzzle to give his aibou some private time, he had known this was years in the making.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

Winry finished the maintenance and returned to the room she had left Yugi in and found the duo. Téa's hair was a mess. Winry blinked but shook it off then walked over to Yugi's side. She then she reconnected the automail arm and Yugi winced.

"What's wrong, Yugi?" Téa asked.

"It just burns when the automail gets reconnected, it's the price I pay every time it needs maintenance and I accepted that fate long ago." Yugi said.

Téa hugged her lover. Yugi put his shirt and jacket back on after they parted. Then Yugi, Téa, and Winry left and Yugi announced the start of the tournament in which he'd also be taking part in. Yugi, his family, lover and the rest of the gang were staying in the Funibar Inn during the tournament. After the announcement he went to the room of Yoh Asakura and found a familiar memorial tablet. Yugi picked the memorial tablet up.

"Amidamaru, are you still in there?" Yugi asked the memorial tablet glowed and the samurai called Amidamaru appeared.

"Who are you?" Amidamaru demanded reaching for one of his swords.

"It's me Yoh." Yugi said.

Amidamaru gasped and moved his hand away from his sword.

"Lord Yoh?" Amidamaru asked in surprise.

Yugi smiled and nodded. A man appeared, attacked Yugi with a sword and Yugi blocked it with his left arm. The sword broke, Yugi's sleeve ripped and fell from his shirt. Yugi clapped, fell to his knees, quickly put his hands on the ground and an iron cage formed around the man. Amidamaru blinked in confusion. Yugi flexed his left arm and opened and closed his hand as well.

"Lord Yoh, your left arm…" Amidamaru started.

"First off me name hasn't been Yoh for five hundred years, my name is Yugi now. And as for my arm I lost it when I was seven." Yugi said.

"Oh Lord Yugi…" Amidamaru started.

"Come on I have something to do." Yugi said.

It took a month for the semi-finals to start and the tournament was down to eight people, Yugi, Mai, Joey, Seto, Ryou, Duke, Rebecca and Mako.

**DUEL 1: YUGI VS REBECCA**

Yami took over for a moment before Yami took control again only he wasn't acting like his normal self, the Milliennium Puzzle glowed and a familiar black fog appeared around the arena and the group gasped in surprise. 'Yugi' chuckled darkly. Soon the duel was over and 'Yugi' won. Rebecca collapsed and the black fog vanished. A Duel Monsters card fell to the floor as 'Yugi' left the arena, Joey, Ryou, Mai, and Duke ran to Rebecca's side. Seto noticed the Duel Monsters card and knelt to pick it up and gasped in surprised upon seeing the face of it.

"Wheeler!" Seto exclaimed.

Joey went over to Seto.

"What is it, Kaiba?" Joey asked.

"It's this card…look at it." Seto said in shock handing the card to Joey.

Joey cocked an eyebrow but, looked at the card.

"Light Magician." Joey read the card name then gasped looking at the card.

"Excatly." Seto said.

**DUEL 2: DUKE VS MAI VALENTINE**

Mai won that one.

**DUEL 3: SETO VS MAKO**

Seto won that duel.

**DUEL 4: JOEY VS RYOU**

Joey won his duel.

**DUEL 5: 'YUGI' VS SETO**

'Yugi' won his duel and sent Seto to the Shadow Realm.

**DUEL 6: JOEY VS MAI**

Joey won the duel.

**THE FINAL DUEL: 'YUGI' VS JOEY**

'Yugi' quickly turned the duel into a shadow game. Joey summoned Light Magician and soon…

**JOEY: 4000 LP VS 'YUGI': 1000 LP**

Then Joey activated two Hirotomi which dropped 'Yugi's LP to 0. With that 'Yugi' collapsed the Milliennium Puzzle glowed and Yami took over and Rebecca and Seto were freed of the Shadow Realm. Soon Joey took Light Magician off his duel disk. The card started glowing, the monster left it's card and floated in front of Yami.

"Yami…Joey…" Light Magician started.

At the start of the semi finals they had gone to Izzumo and stayed at the Asakura complex.

"A-Aibou…" Yami started in shock.

"Yug, did it work?" Joey asked.

Light Magician nodded and Joey sighed in relief.

"I'm glad, who was that and how did he take over?" Joey asked.

"Zeke…" Light Magician started.

Light Magician faded and he returned to his body. Yugi opened those famous violet eyes of his. Yugi smiled at Joey, but then he yawned.

"Ya must be tired, pal, get some sleep as soon as we get back ta the complex." Joey said.

"I am." Yugi said with exhaustion in his voice.

"OK, pal." Joey said as they walked into the complex.

Amidamaru rushed right to Yugi relieved he was back to normal. Yugi yawned again.

"Are you ok, Lord Yugi?" Amidamaru asked.

"I'm fine, Amidamaru, I'm just tired." Yugi said exhaustion in his voice.

"Guys, Yug's back to normal!" Joey exclaimed.

Hearing this Téa ran over to Yugi and hugged him tightly.

"I'm OK, Téa. I'm just tired." Yugi said Téa back and kissing her.

"Yugi, do you remember that day I found about your arm?" Téa asked in a whisper in Yugi's ear.

"Yes." Yugi replied in a whisper in Téa's ear.

"I'm pregnant." Téa whispered in Yugi's ear.

"Are they sure?" Yugi asked in shock.

Téa nodded and Yugi scooped her up in joy spinning around.

"Yug…Téa…" Joey started to ask.

Yugi smiled, put Téa down and looked at Joey. Then Yugi glanced back at Tea and Téa nodded.

"Téa is pregnant with a Motou…with my child." Yugi said happily.

"Dat's great, pal!" Joey exclaimed.

Then Joey rushed Yugi and Tea and hugged the duo. Yugi smiled half asleep.

"Go to bed, son." Ed said smiling at his exhausted son.

"OK, dad." Yugi said.

Yugi walked into his bedroom and fell right to sleep.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Yugi was starting to run a high fever. Ed had noticed that Yugi was sleeping really late and went to check him out of worry. Ed sat by Yugi's bedside and checked his forehead, Ed frowned noticing the fever. Yugi groaned starting to come to. Yugi's eyes opened slightly.

"Take it easy, son." Ed said softly.

"D-D-Dad…" Yugi started.

"Just rest, Yugi." Ed said.

Ed sat his son up and took his son's shirit off. At that moment Winry, Téa, and Joey walked in. Joey was shocked.

"His automail is gonna be useless until his fever breaks." Winry said.

"I know." Ed said as he disconnected the automail left arm from his son.

"Edward, maybe we should take Yugi to the hospital." Winry said worriedly.

Ed sighed.

"You may be right, Winry." Ed said worriedly.

Yugi lost consciousness. Ed scooped him up and rushed his unconscious son to the nearest hospital.

"Just hang in there, son. Hang on." Ed pled.

Soon Yugi laid on a hospital bed breathing shallowly and seemed to be struggling to breath as well. The doctor soon decided to intabate Yugi to protect his airway. Joey, Téa, Winry, Al and the rest of the gang chased after Ed. Winry ran to her husband's side. Al was the only one of the group who didn't hear the announcement about the family growing a bit bigger then he knew of with the addition of two Elrics. The group waited in the waiting room.

"How is he, brother?" Al asked with concern written on his face and filling his voice.

"I don't know, Al." Ed said.

Then the doctor walked out of Yugi's room, into the waiting room and over to Ed and Winry.

"How is he?" Ed asked with concern.

"He seems to be in a coma." The doctor said.

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

Winry had the baby and they took him to introduce him to his comatose big brother.

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

Tea had her baby which was a boy and then took him to visit his dad.

"Oh, Yugi, you have a son now. I just wish you'd wake up." Tea said.

Yugi's hand twitched. Téa saw this.

"No, it must be wishful thinking." Téa said sadly.

Téa started to walk out with her son in her arms. She suddenly felt something holding her back from behind. Téa looked behind her to see what was holding her back and gasped seeing what or rather who it was.

"Y-Y-Yugi?" Téa studdered as tears fell from her eyes. 

Yugi's eyes were filled with confusion.

"Oh, Yugi! You're awake." Téa said happily.

With that the doctor walked in and smiled seeing his patient was awake. Soon the doctor deintabated Yugi. Yugi coughed.

"Yugi, this is your son." Téa said. 

With that Téa sat on the side of Yugi's bed with the baby in her arms, Yugi was sitting up. Yugi smiled and took his son in his arms for the first time. Ed and Winry walked in at that moment and smiled happily. Yugi smiled at the duo.

"How long was I out?" Yugi asked sheepishly.

Ed frowned.

"Son, you've been in a coma for eight months." Ed said sadly.

Yugi frowned.

"I see, well that explains this little guy. Have you named him yet?" Yugi asked.

Téa shock her head.

"Then how about Atemri." Yugi asked.

"It's cute." Téa said giggling.

Yugi smiled at her.

"You hear that little guy, your name is Atemri." Yugi said with a chuckle and the baby giggled in his arms.

The doctor released Yugi and Atemri.

"Does the gang know?" Yugi asked.

"Not yet." Téa said.

At that point the five walked out.

**NINE MONTHS LATER**

Yugi, Téa, Ed, Winry and Al being the only ones left in Izzumo soon returned to Domino and walked into the Kame Game Shop. Solomon turned to face the door and smiled when he saw Yugi. Then he noticed the babies being carried by Winry and Yugi.

"Grandpa…" Yugi started.

Solomon walked around the counter and over to the group. Solomon looked into the amethyst eyes of Atemri.

"This is my son Atemri, grandpa." Yugi finished smiling at Solomon.

"He looks like you, Yugi." Solomon said.

Yugi smiled at Solomon and suddenly frowned.

"Excuse me." Yugi said handing the baby to Téa and ran out.

Téa sighed and held the baby lovingly. Ed started to go after his son. But, Al grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Leave him alone." Al said.

"But…" Ed started to argue.

"He's right Yugi needs to be alone right now." Solomon said sternly leaving no room for argument.

Yugi soon was forced into a duel and ended up badly in juried. Yugi's opponent had kidnapped Joey and used him against Yugi. Yugi although hurt managed to shadow summon Mana the Dark Magician Girl, Mahando the Dark Magician and Manari the Buster Blader. The rescued Joey and Yugi pulled himself to Joey's deck and shadow summoned Mahali. Mahando loaded Yugi and Joey onto Mahali the Red-Eyes Black Dragon. And the dragon took off carrying Joey and the semi-conscious Yugi. Mahando, Mana and Manari went after the one who had hurt Yugi and tried to kill Joey. Joey had an arm around Yugi to make sure he wouldn't fall off. Yugi was out cold as the dragon landed where it was safe and also happened to be near Joey's apartment. Joey picked up Yugi and jumped to the ground from Mahali's back and Mahali disappeared returning to his card. Joey rushed to his apartment and laid Yugi down on his bed. Then Joey called Seto. Seto agreed to get there as soon as he could when Joey told him Yugi got hurt and was out cold. Seto soon knocked on Joey's door. Joey rushed to the door and let Seto in.

"How is he, Wheeler? Any change?" Seto asked.

Joey shook his head. Just then a soft moan was heard from the bedroom. Seto and Joey ran into the bedroom and those famous amethyst eyes were looking at them. Joey ran over to the bed, Joey sat on the edge of the bed and took Yugi's hand in his.

"How ya feelin', Yug?" Joey asked with concern.

"Joey, I-I can't feel my legs." Yugi said softly.

Seto rushed over to the bed hearing this.

"Let me check something out with him, Wheeler. Why don't you go to KaibaCorb and get Rohan?" Seto asked.

Joey nodded and ran out of his apartment and headed to KaibaCorb. Seto knelt next to the bed and looked Yugi in the eyes.

"Cousin, I need you to tell me when you can feel my hands." Seto said.

"OK." Yugi said softly.

Seto smiled reassuringly at his cousin. Then Seto slid his hands from Yugi's ankles, up his legs.

"There." Yugi said as Seto got to Yugi's waist.

"Yugi, you've just confirmed what I thought was wrong." Seto said.

"I'm paralyzed right?" Yugi asked sadly.

Seto nodded sadly.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Yugi was still staying with Joey. Seto brought to Joey's place a wheelchair for Yugi. Joey smiled faintly. Seto rolled it into the bedroom where Yugi was and moved him into the wheelchair. Once that was done Yugi rolled out of the bedroom.

"I better get home." Yugi said softly.

"Right, I'll see ya later, Yug." Joey said.

Yugi and Seto left. Joey called the Kame Game Shop.

"Kame Game Shop." Téa said answering the phone.

"Yesterday Yug was hurt and well he…" Joey started.

"He what?" Téa demanded with concern.

"Téa's paralyzed." Joey said sadly.

"I see." Téa said sadly.

"He and Kaiba are heading your way." Joey said.

"I'll talk to you later." Téa said.

"Yeah, later, Téa." Joey said as the duo hung up their phones.

**SIX YEARS LATER**

Atemri was at the park playing and literally bumped into Yami. The young boy fell on his butt and looked up at the person he bumped into. The boy cocked his head a bit confused.

"Hey, mister." Atemri said.

Yami looked down at the child and couldn't help but smile at the resemblance to his aibou.

"You look a lot like my daddy." Atemri said.

"Your daddy, huh?" Yami asked.

Atemri nodded.

"Tell me, child, do know your daddy's name?" Yami asked.

Atemri nodded.

"Yugi, why?" Atemri asked.

"ATEMRI!" Came a shout.

"Coming, daddy!" Atemri shouted in reply and ran to where his daddy was.

Yami chased after Atemri. Yami gasped seeing the boy in Yugi's lap and he was surprised to see his aibou in a wheelchair.

-A-Aibou…-

Yugi gasped and his head shot up.

/Y-Y-Yami…w-where…/

Yami ran over to Yugi. Yugi looked at Yami and smiled.

"Yami…where have you been? I-I…" Yugi started in tears.

Atemri got out of Yugi's lap and stepped back from the duo. Yami hugged Yugi tightly.

/I-I-I thought I'd lost you./

Yugi had changed a lot over these last 6 years; his eyes were now crimson, his hair had grown out and was now laying limply past his shoulders. Plus Yugi now had a moustache and beard.

"You've changed a lot." Yami said.

"And you've hardly changed at all." Yugi said softly.

"Atemri, this is my twin brother, Yami." He said.

Atemri smiled and ran over to the duo.

Yami picked up his nephew. Yugi smiled. Then Yugi sighed.

"There was a shadow game when Atemri was a baby, someone had kidnapped Joey and forced me into a duel. I was hit with a duel monster's attack and I was so focused on the shadow duel that I didn't realize that I couldn't move my legs. I shadow summoned Mana, Mahando, and Manari from my deck and then crawled over to Joey's deck and summoned Mahali. I told them to rescue Joey, when they did Mahando loaded both of us on Mahali and then everything went dark. Until I woke up in Joey apartment a while later." Yugi said sadly.

"Oh, aibou, I should have been there to protect you." Yami said sadly.

"You've done more for me then I can ever repay." Yugi said softly.

"Aibou…" Yami started in surprise.

"Nevermind, come on." Yugi said.

Then Yugi started out of the park followed closely by Yami who was still carrying Atemri. Soon they got to a house and Yugi rolled up the ramp on the stoop. Then Yugi opened the door and rolled in.

"Téa!" Yugi exclaimed.

"I'm in the kitchen, Yugi!" Téa exclaimed from the kitchen.

/Follow me./

Yugi soon rolled into the kitchen. Yami stayed out in the hall.

"You'll never guess who I found or rather who Atermi found.

"Who?" Téa asked in confusion.

/Yami…/

Yami stepped into the kitchen. Téa gasped and hugged Yami. Yugi sighed and rolled out of the kitchen. Téa watched Yugi leave and sighed.

"What is it, Téa?" Yami asked with concern.

"Yugi has been really depressed for years. Ever since he lost the ability to walk." Téa said sadly.

"If I'd been here I could've prevented this." Yami said looking at the ground sadly.

Téa pulled Yami's chin up and smiled softly at him.

"No one could've prevented this, Yami. No one can know what the future holds for them or their families." Téa said, smiling at the one time Pharaoh reassuringly.

Yami sighed.

"I'd been go check on him." Yami said.

With that Yami ran out of the kitchen after handing Atemri to Téa, and then ran to where he sensed Yugi.

"Aibou?" Yami asked.

"Just leave me alone, Yami." Yugi said not looking at Yami.

"I think I've done that for far to long." Yami said

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, ATEMU!" Yugi shouted.

"Aibou…you've…never called me that before." Yami said in shock.

"Just leave me alone." Yugi said.

"I can't do that." Yami said, resting a hand on Yugi's shoulder.

Yugi sighed and reached for his day planner and then looked at his watch to see what day it was and what time it was.

/I have an appointment today in fifteen minutes. So, I have to leave for my appointment./

-Alright.-

Yugi rolled out of the room and house. Yami sighed and returned to where he left Téa and Atemri.

"He's been like that for years." Téa said sadly.

"I wish there was some way I could help him through this." Yami said sadly.

"There is." Téa said.

"How!?" Yami demanded with concern for his Aibou.

"Be there for him and support him through everything." Téa said.

"Don't worry about that. I will be." Yami said nodding slowly.

"Good, he'll need you now more then ever." Téa said.

"I understand that and he'll have me." Yami said softly.

"You can stay here, we have an extra bedroom." Téa said.

"Good, I don't want to leave Yugi again." Yami said softly.

**MEANWHILE ELSEWHERE IN DOMINO**

Yugi rolled into the doctor's office that had an appointment in it was a psychiatrist's office.

"Yugi, have you been taking your pills lately?" The psychiatrist asked.

Yugi shook his head. The psychiatrist sighed.

"Yugi, you really should. You know what happens when you don't." The psychiatrist said.

Yugi looked away from the woman.

"I don't care." Yugi said.

"I'm sure your family feels differently." The psychiatrist said.

"Doc, do you remember when I told you about my twin brother who went missing 6 years ago." Yugi asked.

"Yes, I do. Why?" The psychiatrist asked.

"He's returned to Domino. The fact is the old Yugi died the day my twin went missing. Along with my ability to truly be happy and I doubt the old Yugi will ever come back." Yugi said sadly. 

"Yugi, if you take your pills off and on your depression will only get worse." The psychiatrist said.

"It's just I'm not sure how to feel about this. On the one hand I'm glad he's save. But, on the other hand I'm angry and hurt that he never contacted me or even tried." Yugi said.

The psychiatrist nodded.

"Perhaps you should talk to him about it." The psychiatrist said.

"But…" Yugi started to argue.

"Yugi, from what you've told me of him, he'd want to know how you're feeling and what's on you're mind." The psychiatrist said, cutting off Yugi.

"Alright." Yugi said as he ran out of time.

Yugi rolled out of the office and to the house and went into his office.

/Yami, can you come into my office?/

"Téa, where's Yugi's office?" Yami asked.

"The French doors at the end of the hall." Téa said.

Then Yami walked down the hall and into Yugi's office. There were curtains on the French doors over the windows. (AN: Kinda like Reverend Camden's home office from 7th Heaven.)

"Aibou, what is it?" Yami asked

"On the advise of my psychiatrist I've decided to tell you…how your leaving made me feel and what I thought." Yugi said.

"Tell me…it's alright." Yami said.

"I felt abandoned…lonely…sure I had Téa. But, it wasn't the same. I also felt really depressed and let's just say things got pretty rough for me." Yugi said.

**FLASHBACK FIVE AND A YEARS AGO**

Yugi sat in the bedroom of his home and the bedroom door was locked. Yugi rolled over to the nightstand and pulled a vial out. The fact was Yugi had been laying in bed all day everyday for six months, this was the first he'd gotten out of bed. Yugi looked at the stars, then took the plug out of vile. Yugi sighed sadly and drank what was in the vile. Then Yugi rolled back over to the bed. But, he passed out, fell out of his wheelchair and fell with a thud. Téa came running and used a key to enter the bedroom. Téa gasped when she saw Yugi. Then fell to her knees next to Yugi and started shaking him. Yugi moaned and that's when Téa noticed the vile nearby.

"ED!" Téa screamed.

"AL! SOMEBODY!"

Ed and Al ran into the master bedroom. The brothers gasped, and then Ed ran over to Yugi and carried the sick duelist to the hospital.

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

Yugi sighed.

"Yami, five and a half years ago I tried to kill myself…nearly succeed to. When I was taken to the hospital they called in a pysch consult. Well I've been seeing a psychiatrist every week for five and a half years…she gave me some pills." Yugi said.

"What aren't you telling me, young one?" Yami asked with his arms crossed.

"I haven't been taking them for almost six months." Yugi said softly.

"Oh, aibou." Yami said with a sigh.

Yugi started shaking in sobs. Yami walked over to Yugi and embraced him tightly.

"We'll get through this, aibou, together. I promise." Yami said reassuringly.

Yugi just cried into Yami's chest. Yami just held the severely depressed Yugi, running a hand through the now long tri-colored hair of his crying aibou. Yugi was shaking from crying. Yami just let cry and held him tight. Soon Yugi cried himself to sleep. Yami carefully rolled Yugi to the bedroom and carefully moved him to the bed. Then Yami went into the kitchen and called a number at the Domino Hotel.

"Hi, Fatima it's Yami." He said.

"Yami, where are you!?" Fatima demanded.

"There's a problem. Do you remember me telling you about my aibou?" Yami asked.

"I remember." Fatima said.

"I'm at his house and well…" Yami started.

"What's the address?" Fatima asked.

Yami smiled and gave her the address.

"I'll be right there." Fatima said.

"OK." Yami said and the duo hung up their phones.

"Who was that?" Téa asked.

"My wife." Yami said.

"I'm happy for you and I'm sure Yugi would be too." Tea said.

Yami smiled at Téa.

"I'm sure he would be. But, now isn't the time to tell him, Oh you don't mind if she stays here as well?" Yami asked.

Téa shook her head. Yami smiled as a knock was heard from the door. Téa ran to answer it. Yami sat at the kitchen table.

"Hello, I'm Fatima Motou…" She started.

"You must be Yami's wife. I'm Téa Motou." She said stepping aside to let Fatima in.

"Come on." She said leading Fatima into the kitchen.

Fatima smiled at Yami and the two hugged.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

Yugi woke up. Yami was in the kitchen cooking and talking to his wife.

/Yami…/

-Did you sleep well, Aibou?-

/Yeah./

Yugi moved from the bed and into his wheelchair. Then Yugi rolled into the kitchen and smiled at Yami and cocked his head when he noticed the woman at the kitchen table. Yami smiled back at Yugi.

"Aibou, that's my wife Fatima." Yami said.

"You got married? When did this happen Mou Hitori no Boku?" Yugi asked with a slight smirk.

"A year ago actually." Yami said.

Yugi smiled at Yami. Through it was obvious to Yami that his aibou's smiles were forced ones. Yami sighed.

-Hungry?-

/Yeah, I am. Whatcha cooking./

-Cheeseburgers.-

/That's my favorite./

-I know, aibou.-

Yugi rolled over to the table and Yami brought the cheeseburger over to Yugi with a sigh. Then Yami gave Yugi the plate. Yugi blinked noticing the look on Yami's face. Téa walked into the kitchen.

"Yami, can I talk to you in private?" Téa asked.

Yami nodded as the duo walked out of the kitchen and into Yugi's office.

"Yami, Yugi's doctor told me five years ago that anything that was physically keeping Yugi from walking has healed. He thinks it's psychological." Téa said.

"You mean something in Yugi's head is keeping him from walking?" Yami asked a tad confused.

Téa nodded. A bright glow came from the Milliennium Puzzle and Yami got this blank look on his face. His spirit appeared in a room that looked as ancient as he was.

"AIBOU!" Yami shouted.

With that Yami followed the sense he was getting from his aibou. Yami soon found an unconscious Yugi and Yugi was chained up and the chains were locked.

"Aibou!" Yami exclaimed shaking the unconscious Yugi in a panic.

A door seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"To help Yugi you must go into his memory world." A male voice said.

Yami ran through the door after glancing one more time at Yugi. Yami groaned and awoke somebody shaking him. He opened his eyes and saw what looked like Yugi kneeling in front of him shaking him.

"Atemu, are you alright?" He asked.

High Preist Seto ran in at that moment.

"Atemi, is Atemu alright?" Seto asked.

"I was awating an answer on that when thee arrived." Atemi said.

"Atemi, Seto, I am fine." Atemu said standing up.

Atemi sighed in relief.

"Then perhaps, cousin, you can convince Atemi to rest." Seto said.

"Why, cousin?" Atemu asked.

"The head healer told me that Atemi is ill and should be resting." Seto said.

"I see." Atemu said glancing at his brother.

Atemi gulped as Atemu approached him.

"Atemi, go to thy bedchamber and rest." Atemu said.

"But…" Atemi started to argue.

"Rest." Atmeu told Atmei cutting him off mid-sentence.

Atemi sighed.

"Alright." Atemi said as he walked out of the throne room.

The Atemi went to his bechamber and once there he laid down on his bed. The head healer Nassir walked in and over to Atemi's bedside, then he gave Atemi what seemed to be medicine although Nassir knew different. The fact was Nassir was posioning and planned on taking over the throne.

"Excuse me." Atemu said to Shimon.

With that Atemu ran out of the throne room and into his brother's bedchambers. Atemu placed a hand on his brother's forehead.

"GUARDS!" Atemu shouted glaring at Nassir.

The royal guards ran in.

"Take Nassir to the dungeon. Then send for Sela and hurry." Atemu said angerily.

"Yes, sire." The head of the guard said as the dragged Nassir away.

"Please, Atemi, hang on." Atemu pled with deep concern.

Soon Sela arrived and started on helping Atemi. Sela sighed and looked at Atemu with a frown.

"Sela…" Atemu started then stopped when he saw the look on her face.

"I am sorry, Sire. There os nothing I can do." Sela said sadly.

Then Sela walked out and went to the servants quarter's to find Atemi's personal servant and her brother Jono.

"Jono…" Sela started and ran over to Jono and started crying hugging her brother.

"Sela, what is it?" Jono asked softly.

"It is Atemi. He is on deaths door. Nassir has poisoned him and there is nothing I can do for him now." Sela said sadly.

"I have to be with him now." Jono said.

"I know. He is thy best friend after all." Sela said as her brother ran out of the servants quarter's.

Then Jono ran to Atemi's chambers.

"How is he doing, Atemu?" Jono asked.

"Thy sister says he is not long for this world." Atemu said sadly.

Atemu was sitting on the edge of Atemi's bed holding his brother's hand. Jono sighed sadly. Atemi whispered something in Atemu's ear.

"I will, brother." Atemu said near tears.

"I am sorry." Atemi whispered weakly.

"For what, brother?" Atemu asked in confusion.

Atemi's breath was becoming ragged. The tears in Atemu's eyes started to flow freely.

"Please hang on." Atemu pled as Atemi's hand started to go limp in Atemu's grip.

"No…NO!" Atemu screamed in sorrow.

Suddenly there was a bright flash and Yami returned from Yugi's memory world to find his aibou freed from the chains and coming to. Yugi groaned softly and his now crimson eyes slowly opened. Yugi was starting to get up rubbing the back of his head and on all four.

"Aibou…" Yami started.

Yugi embraced Yami tightly crying. Yami embraced Yugi in a comforting maner.

"Shh…I'm here, Aibou." Yami said softly.

There was a flash and Yami disappeared from Yugi's mind and returned to his body. Yugi opened his crimson eyes near tears. Fatima was knelt in front of Yugi. Yami ran back to the kitchen and hugged Yugi tightly. Yugi held Yami crying again.

"It's OK, Aibou." Yami said softly.

"T-T-That d-d-dream." Yugi said sobbing.

"I know, Aibou." Yami said.

Seto walked into the kitchen and smiled when he saw his cousin Atemu was back from god knows where. Yugi stood slowly and slowly turned to face Seto.

"Yugi, you're standing." Seto said smiling at Yugi.

"Yeah, I know, Seto. I was having a dream earlier and you were in it." Yugi said.


	3. The Kidnapping Of A Hikari And The Awake

A mysterious man appeared and grabbed the distracted Hikari then he and Yugi disappeared. Yami fell to his knees in shock and fear. Seto fell to his knees and rested a hand on Yami's shoulder.

"We'll save Yugi, Atemu. I promise I'll do everything I can to ensure that." Seto said.

"You don't get it, priest." Yami said.

"What don't I get?" Seto asked.

"Yugi is more then just my light. He is my twin brother Atemi." Yami said with fear for his aibou in his voice.

"I had a feeling that was the case. We'll save him cousin, I promise." Seto said as the duo stood both with a determined look on their face.

**MEANWHILE ELSEWHERE IN THE WORLD**

The man was torturing poor Yugi and this had an affect on Yami as well. Yugi screamed in pain. They were in a hidden tomb in the Valley of the Kings. Yami gasped in pain and fell back to his knees.

"Yami!" Fatima and Seto exclaimed in unison and ran to his side.

"It's Yugi. He's being tortured." Yami said softly.

Seto stood and Yami forced himself to his feet.

"Let's hurry then." Seto said.

"Right." Yami said.

With that there was a bright flash and the duo disappeared and soon reappeared outside of the Ishitar house, Yami knocked on the door and waited patiently. Soon Marick answered the door and was surprised to see Yami and Seto.

"Who is it, brother?" Ishizu asked from within.

"It's the Pharaoh and Kaiba." Marick said and stepped aside letting Yami and Seto enter.

Then the trio walked into the living room and were met there by Ishizu. Yami gasped sensing something different about Yugi and felt panic set in with himself. A little before sunset Yami, Marick, Ishizu, Odion, and Seto ran into a tomb Yami was following a sense he got from Yugi. The group soon came into the inner chamber of the tomb and found Yugi knelt by the man who had kidnapped him.

"YUGI!" Yami shouted worry in his voice.

Yugi spun to face the group and hissed at them with a deep demonic voice. Yami gasped when he noticed the demonic look in Yugi's eyes. Yugi growled at them. Ishizu read a wall and gasped. A blond 30 year old man arrived and slammed Yugi into a wall before anyone noticed him.

"I promised I would save you no matter what it took." The man said as Yugi kicked him away.

The man winced in pain and the hood that had been hiding his face fell off revealing an older looking version of Joey standing there. Yami blinked in confusion.

"Pharaoh, the inscriptions say that this tomb is a gateway between this world and the next." Ishizu said.

"He's been possessed. When you and Seto sent me here you made me promise to save Yugi no matter what it took." The man said.

"J-Joey?" Yami asked in shock.

The older Joey nodded slowly. Yami was in a state of shock. The older Joey charged Yugi and got him in a headlock and injected him with a needle that contained a medicine KaibaCorb had developed to save Yugi. Yugi went limp in the older Joey's arms and Joey lowered his best friend to the ground and sent Yami and Seto a sad smile before he started to fade and the older Joey from the future that had been sent there to save Yugi vanished. Yami rushed to his brother's side and took his hand. Yami was worried sick about his brother's well being. Yami took his brother in his arm while he sat by Yugi. Seto walked over and picked Yugi up. Yami stood. Blue balls of flame appeared next to Yugi and his guardian spirit and shaman alley appeared for the first time in front of those in the tomb. Yugi flipped and leapt from Seto's arms and landed next to Amidamaru. Yugi pulled out a strand of prayer beads. Amidamaru moved back in shock.

"One I place for my father. Two I place for my mother. Three I place for my brothers back home. Here I offer my flesh to aide your soul's release. Hear my voice at worlds end arise. Hear the sound of my prayer beads and drawl nigh." Yugi said in a trance.

Seto knew what his cousin was doing and entered a trance of his own. Several spirit flames appeared behind Yugi and took the form of a person.

"GHOST OF MOSUKE! LET THE DEAD TAKE FLESH! ITAKO-STYLE INTEGRATION! SPIRIT CHANNELING!" Yugi shouted as he slammed the spirit flame into Seto.

"Amidamaru! Spirit Form! Spirit Possession!" He shouted grabbing the spirit flame and slammed it into his own chest.


End file.
